


Blind King Azurite and Princess Setia

by Sinjata



Category: The Black Cage Princess and the Yearning King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinjata/pseuds/Sinjata
Summary: Read the The Black Cage Princess and the Yearning King manga first! ;)SPOILER WARNING! This story continues from when Setia stayed with the tyrant king Azurite, after he lost his sight. She just couldn't leave him like that. How is it going living together with each other? Well at least not without problems...
Relationships: Azurite/Setia
Kudos: 1





	Blind King Azurite and Princess Setia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time no see! ^^
> 
> I’m taking a little break with Inuyasha fanfic and ended up in a whole other world.  
> I couldn’t resist the temptation not to write a sequel to the 57-page one-shot manga The Black Cage Princess and the Yearning King -story, created by Mizuho Kusanagi. So, if you want to read this fanfic, so that you will understand where it all started, it kind of requires that it’s a must to read that one-shot manga first.
> 
> Mizuho’s Yona of the Dawn manga’s (there’s also very cool anime) Yona and Hak stole my heart and that’s why this fanfic is also a little seasoned with the same vibe. Oh, why and how, I just wonder? You will find out, if you take a look at the two mangas… ^^’ I kindly recommend reading both stories, if you are interested in romance/history/humor kind of manga style. Yona of the Dawn still continues and I’m always looking forward to a new chapter, it makes my heart flutter! I’m not sure, how long this fanfic will be yet… Sorry if there’s errors in the text, please inform about them. English is not my native language. Thanks a lot for the readers, leave a comment if you think I should write more. :)

** Chapter 1. Blind King Azurite & Princess **

The evening has already turned into night. Setia gently cleanses king Azurite’s back wound as he lies on his bed. Bado, who wounded the king with his sword, has been taken to the dungeon by guards and Setia has buried her dream of becoming his wife.

“You’re pretty lucky, you know that? The wound looks bad but luckily, it’s not very deep. It only needed couple stitches”, Setia chats as she examines the long wound incised by the tip of Bado’s sword.

“Bah! Bado was horrible even to use a sword! Like I said, I have wounded on battlefields and survived from much worse than this. Why the hell did you jump to play a shield anyway?” the king moans, biting his teeth together, as if the solution of herbs would burn the wound.

“I wasn’t playing anything -” Setia exclaims.

“Woman, do you even realize, how easily that lunatic would have split you in a half??” Azurite asks angrily.

“Hey, don’t be quiet! I need to hear you, all the time”, he says.

“You just said he was a lousy sword handler, would he have even hit the target on second time, I wonder. But maybe I felt like I wanted to protect you from him, because he was originally my problem to begin with”, Setia admits.

“I invited that dirt bag to my castle, so he seemed to be a problem for both of us on that moment, when he started having a little too much fun”, the king says. _You wanted to protect me? What a strange thought..._

“That’s how he seems to be then... And I guess I also did it as a little thanks, because you protected me from taking that poison. Ah, and I think I've completely forgot to say thanks, when you all helped to bury people from my home village, without being asked. So, thank you”, she says humbly, as she is cleaning the bloody cloth with water.

“That’s fine. You helped with saying goodbye to Kita yourself. He was a great creature...” Azurite says longing in his voice.

“Yes, he was. Kita seemed to trust you and was very attached to you in some special way. I haven’t seen such a connection before”, Setia says with a sad smile.

“And we did it because it would have taken you all day, to do that work alone at the cemetery. You trembled like a leaf and were in your own little world for a long time after that”, Azurite points out.

“Did I really? I can't remember even half of that day, though”, she replies quietly, reluctantly remembering now that horrible day.

“Alright, I’m ready with cleaning it. Now it only needs roll bandage. Don’t even try to sleep on your back for a moment”, Setia says as she lifts the water cup to the table, opens the roll bandage while sitting on the edge of the bed and Azurite gets up taking place to be face to face with her.

“It wouldn’t even come to my mind”, he says, knowing for sure he is going do it at some point, unintentionally.

“Are you a restless sleeper? You shouldn’t turn around with this very often”, Setia asks, wrapping a roll bandage around him.

“I’m. Maybe it would be good, if _someone_ could be here keeping me still the whole night”, the king replies smiling and being very near Setia’s face due to the situation.

“Should you be tied up or something? As long as you are just careful with it. Done”, Setia swallows before she gets the words out of her mouth, and lastly attaches the head of the roll bandage as well as possible.

“Perhaps… Thank you for using your healing hands. From one thing to another, take a look at that jewelry box which is on my bedside table”, the king asks, pointing to his right side with his head.

Setia does as she is told and breathes in aloud, after seeing the content of the black velvet box.

“Is it yours? At least it was found in the same place as you, I just forgot about the existence of the whole jewelry. Sorry about that”, the king says, waiting for an answer.

“It is...” Setia says quietly, stroking the surface of the white-gold bracelet adorned with white beads, with trembling fingers.

“I got this from my parents - _as a wedding gift_ ”, she continues, feeling how a lump is rising up on her throat.

“Oh, I see. Put it back on the bedside table, it’s waiting for you here”, Azurite says hearing, how she gently closes the box and puts it back in the same place.

“Now if you don’t mind, I’m pretty tired... I guess I should go back to my cage - r-room, I mean…” Setia fixes her word quickly, being a little upset.

“ _Your cage…_ No. You will stay here”, Azurite says in a dominant tone. _She really thinks that room as a cage - I have been just an idiot!_

That way, how the king is just ordering her to do things annoys Setia immensely, but she cannot wonder why king is having such a “suggestion” for her.

“Here? Sorry, but you can't be serious -”

“I can’t?” Azurite asks, pulling her closer to himself by her hand in one effortless motion.

“I'm dead serious”, he adds.

“Azu -” Setia breathes loudly as she looks at him in his before, so deep blue eyes, but now as those eyes would be behind a gray curtain.

“You hurt me a little -” Setia moans as she tries to pull her hand away.

“Wha... I didn’t even - _just wait_ , did you hurt yourself somehow before? Why didn't you say anything?!” he asks and gently keeps touching Setia's right hand as she moans again as a sign of pain, when he touches her wrist.

“It only got a little hit when you - uh, it doesn’t matter, it will heal quickly”, Setia tries to explain.

“Dammit, I was just trying to get you to safety somehow! I didn’t see anything at all, I acted completely instinctively. And by that I ended up hurting you... Under normal circumstances, I would have put a guy like Bado in a bundle in a few seconds. Now it was a miracle that I even got to hit him. You should show your hand to the doctor as soon as possible”, the king advises, having suffering look on his face as he releases her hand.

“But you don't trust him, do you?” Setia reminds.

“Y-yeah, you remembered that right... I honestly don’t know who to trust anymore. But I don't want your pain to get worse. Just don’t drink anything he gives and stay away from syringes”, Azurite says seriously.

“You can trust me”, Setia proposes while looking at him.

“In that case... Please, don’t go away. I want you to help me, work for me as my eyes. I only see shadows and flashes of lights. You fit in here just fine, you're so small. The room is big, but it’s huge without you, in the middle of this darkness where I’m in”, Azurite says, lowering his head on Setia’s shoulder.

“Please, be so kind -“ he whispers.

 _My heart beats so hard that it almost hurts… But I did say earlier that I really want to stay by his side. And I still do._ Setia wonders without knowing exactly what to answer. But she hears in the king's voice something, she had not heard before; despair.

“Alright then, king. I promise to seriously consider it”, she says as Azurite straightens out his position.

“But only with one condition, I want my own bed”, Setia insists. _I still have remnants of my self-esteem left..._

“You will get it, I promise”, Azurite nods twice and holds his hand on his heart, as a sign of trust, while trying to stop the burst of laughter. _If I make the mistake and laugh, she will never stay! She would have fit next to me too, though..._

“Actually, my second requirement is that you keep your hands -”

The knocking on the door interrupts her, also making both tense.

“Hide”, the king whispers, grabbing on the dagger under his pillow, just in case. _Damn, at a moment like this, we forget to lock the door!_

Setia moves from bed to side with her heart pounding, looking for something which she could use as a weapon. With permission from Azurite, an older woman in her lavender dressing gown enters the room.

“Oh, Azu!” woman cries out, allowing relieved Azurite to immediately release his grip on the dagger.

The sobbing woman closes the door and puts the candle on the table, then rushes past Setia to Azurite and kisses him several times on both cheeks.

“Azu! How do you always manage to get yourself into trouble?? On one beautiful day you will lose your precious life because of your carelessness! You are just like your father, if keep behaving like that you will never get married -“ the woman talks and talks, until king interrupts her.

“Calm down, Adalea! I'm alive, you see?” Azurite spreads his hands and smiles wearily, but widely to the direction of her sound.

“Just barely, I see. And who might _she_ be _..._? Did I just interrupt something?” the woman called Adalea has finally noticed, that there is someone else in the room in addition to of them.

“Oh, I-I'm Setia, nice to meet you”, she says nervously bowing.

“Ah, let me introduce you two; madame Adalea and the princess of the ‘black cage’”, the king grins as he feels Setia’s not so friendly look on himself. _I told her to hide, is she always as disobedient..._

Adalea's eyes goes brighten in an instant.

“Oh my gosh, it’s really you! Have you messed up this girl in some of your hustle and bustle?” she asks from Azurite, placing her hands on her hips.

“No, madam, he’s not -” Setia hurries to say.

“Just call me Adalea, dear”, she says with a smile as she pulls Setia out of the shadows into the candlelight, to see her better. _Well look at that, it's no wonder why Azu is so comfortable with her! The girl is pretty as a flower._

“Azu has always been a little mischievous, from an early age. It’s really not worth taking all of his sayings very seriously”, she advises Setia laughing and winks her eye.

“Hey, you’re talking about the king now, Adalea dear. You are not giving very credible image of me, I’m _always_ serious. A little respect, if I may ask”, Azurite laughs.

“You would need belting if anything!” Adalea sighs as she looks their draggled looks.

“Oh my, what you two have been through lately... I think I’m taking now this pale Setia to hot bath and you’re trying your best to rest, that you will get better even someday. I’ll invite Zeno here to accompany you”, Adalea continues.

“The princess was just about to return to her ‘‘cage’’ -” the king says, trying to sound innocent.

“Ooh no she won’t, if it’s up to me! Now then, let’s go Setia. Beautiful dreams, Azu!” she says and grabs totally wordless Setia by the hand, leading her to the door with a candle in her other hand.

“Princess! Would you still give me the opportunity to enjoy of your company later today?” the king shouts after them without receiving any other answer, than the sound of a closing door.

“Madame Adalea told the lord to hit his head on the pillow as hard as you can, immediately”, Zeno says as he steps into the room grinning, conveying the message.

“As if I could get to sleep now...” Azurite sighs, landing on his right side on the bed.

“Should I close the bed’s curtains?” Zeno asks.

“No, don’t. Instead... Zeno, I need a little favour from you”, he continues. _Princess, will you come back yet? Come back to tell me, what your second requirement is._

******

 _Ouch ouch ouch... Just now I do realize, how tired and sore my body really is. How good this hot water feels..._ Setia is thinking as she leans her head to the edge of the bath barrel.

“Setia, I asked to bring some clean clothes from your room for you. How do you feel?” Adalea knocks the door and steps into the bathroom, where Setia squats in the bath barrel.

“Much better, thank you. This really helps”, Setia says happily.

“You’ve got a little color back on your face, I see. I couldn’t help but notice the condition of your hands, has the doctor looked at those yet? The right hand seems to be a little swollen, does it hurt?” Adalea asks, looking little bit worried.

“Not yet, I’ll try to find him by tomorrow. There’s just a little pain, when I’m moving the right one”, Setia replies.

“Oh, well that’s good. There seems to be nothing worse than a little stretch then. I’ll clean the wounds from those, if it’s okay? Didn’t Azu let you even take care of your own hands first? That hasty boy...” Adalea continues.

“I didn’t even mention about these to him... His bigger wound required a lot more attention than these”, she tries to defend him.

“You are right of course. I have seen him, unfortunately, in a lot worse condition too. A few times he came back home, just barely alive... It’s just never easy to see him suffer in pain like that”, she says, while Setia sinks into her thoughts.

 _Azu? Madame doesn't seem to be afraid of the king at all, quite the contrary... She talks to the king as if she were very close to him. And the king, on the other hand, was somehow just like a different person with her._ _Adalea is clearly concerned about him, and not without reason. I have also noticed, how many scars Azurite’s body has as a reminder, of what kind of battles he has survived alive from._ Setia wonders little amazed, watching Adalea cleaning her wounds.

“My apologies, that I hadn’t had time to introduce myself before. Have you enjoyed of your time here in the castle?” Adalea asks cheerfully while examining Setia’s left hand.

“I-I have. Thank you... For everything”, Setia says a little confused. _Does she even know, how the king has treated his prisoner...? I mean I've had enough food, clothes and a warm place to sleep, but still... I even haven‘t been able to go outside properly since that day, when I arrived here. Which would be nice though..._

“I hope you’re not very upset because of the king’s behavior”, Adalea sighs shaking her head.

 _I guess she knows something..._ Setia thinks.

“Sometimes he knows how to be a completely impossible person, spiced with his special sense of humor. You will learn to notice as time goes by”, she continues.

“I’m sure... Sometimes it feels like I’m just one more treasure, in his treasure room”, Setia says little gloomy, making Adalea to look at her.

“ _I’m sorry_ \- I don’t know why I said that out loud...” Setia says suddenly regretting, seeing how the look on Adalea’s face is now somehow darken.

“It’s alright, he just has still a lot to learn, I guess... Hopefully he does someday”, she finally smiles as Setia nods. _Azu, is this really how much you want her to leave..._

“The king - he would like me to move into his room, yet today. I should pick up a few items from my previous room, would you come with me?” Setia asks.

“S-sure, if you want! Tomorrow I will bring a wooden chest into your room, where you can put your clothes and other items. So, he wants you to do that, huh… By the way, what was that, when he was talking about _your cage_ , why did he introduce you as a cage’s princess?” she asks being curious.

“Oh, thank you so much! Well, it's the black room, where I have been until now... It - is a bit like a big cage, with bars and stuff... I mean, I was a prisoner then, but -“ Setia tries to explain.

Adalea is almost choking on her own saliva, while Setia is worried, is she able to breathe.

“A-are you okay?” she asks concerned as water spills from the barrel.

“You - were - _what_?!” Adalea asks with wheezing voice, when she is somehow being able to speak again.

“A-a prisoner - or that’s the impression I got from the king. I kind of tried to run away couple of times... But now I don’t even know, where to run anymore. When my home village… Well, I guess it's destroyed by now”, Setia mutters.

“That little rascal! This is not good for my old heart, not at all...” she says, as if she is descending into despair. _Of all the rooms in the castle, you had to choose the darkest one?! Well, at least she's been very safe there..._

“Please, Adalea calm down...! He certainly has his own reasons for acting as he does, I guess...” Setia tries to calm her, not knowing exactly how.

“Yes, for sure... I just hope his parents at somewhere kingdom of heaven’s are as understanding, as you are. I don’t know what is yet to come, but I guess somehow we just need to try to stay sane in the middle of all this, what has happened. And you should keep in mind, that you’re here as a _guest_ , if anything. Nothing less”, Adalea says still sighing and pats Setia’s hand as she nods.

“Alright, now your wounds are cleaned. I shall go to the next room just for a moment, call me if you need anything”, she says feeling somewhat troubled and mumbles something to herself as she goes. _What the heck are you planning, boy... Has he completely lost his mind??_

“I’ll. Thank you so much, Adalea”, Setia says to her, then goes under the water to calm her mind. _Why did I say something like that out loud?? Madame clearly seems to be sad now... I really didn’t want that to happen._

******

Setia wishes good night to Adalea and finds Zeno on duty from the bench, next to the door of the king’s room.

“Hello Zeno, is the king asleep already?” Setia asks quietly, when Zeno stoods up.

“Hello, lady Setia. At least the lord has tried. You can go into your room soon, but before that... The lord asked to give you this and put it on your wrist”, Zeno replies while he grabs a black jewelry box from his pocket and takes Setia’s bracelet out from it, which is no longer as it was.

“That's my bracelet - but where did these small bells came from?” Setia wonders out loud, as she looks at it while Zeno carefully puts it on her wrist.

“The lord asked me to attach them to it, he promised to explain everything to you later. But his hope was, that you would keep it on your right wrist all the time from now on. I think the jewelry fits on the lady’s hand very well”, Zeno says with a smile.

“Alright, then I’ll keep it there. Thank you”, Setia smiles at him. _Quite odd request, but... What more can you expect from him, though._

“I’ll stay here for a while longer and I’ll lock the door when I leave. Good night, lady Setia”, Zeno wishes as he opens the door for her and leaves an empty jewelry box on the table.

“Okay, good night”, Setia whispers pleased, that Zeno has given up on using her horrible “nickname”.

Setia lifts the goods and clothes from her hands to the shelf, which she picked up from her old room. She has already changed into a long, light night dress, but still feels like she wouldn’t get any sleep for a moment yet. She grabs a book and a candelabra with her and sneaks beside the king's bed.

 _Azurite sleeps soundly... On his back! How can he even do that?!_ Setia shakes her head and takes a seat on the left side of the large bed. She leans her back to the bed’s headboard as quietly as she can and immerses herself in the story of her book.

She won’t get many pages further, when she notices that Azurite is moving and talking in his sleep. However, the speech is so vague that Setia puts her book aside and moves quietly closer to him to see, if she could hear better what he is saying. The king looks like as he would be in pain with his sweaty face, mumbling something.

“...Bado...” the king mumbles.

_He is seeing a nightmare about Bado? I warned not to sleep on his back... Should I try to wake him up or - maybe._

“Azurite, wake up. You are just having a bad dream -“ Setia whispers, trying to shove him gently to wake him up.

Setia isn’t able to do anything, when the raging king’s strong grab is around her neck, squeezing it hard and surprising Setia completely.

“Azu... Let g...” she tries to talk in panic, which seems impossible and soon notices, how struggling and kicking sadly doesn’t produce any result.

Setia ends up hitting the king's strangling hand repeatedly, with her already sore hand.

_Azurite... You hurt... I can't - breathe..._

Setia finds herself thinking somehow sleepy. She hears the faint ringing of the bell’s, as if the sound were heard from somewhere further and further. Until she doesn’t hear it anymore.

Azurite finally wakes up completely and the grip of his hand eases. When he feels that someone collapses into his lap, his panic grows. He is completely shocked, when he realizes what he was doing and that it was really true instead of a dream.

“W-who’s there?! Answer now! Tell me who you are!” the king shouts trying to wake up who is with him, without receiving an answer, but then he hears the sound he was afraid of he would hear; the bell’s ringing.

“Lord, lady Setia, is everything alright there?” Zeno knocks and screams through the door.

“ _Setia?!_ No... Setia! Talk to me! What the hell did I do -” Azurite shouts and turns Setia now realizing that it is really her, trying to wake her up.

“Lord? Do you need my help?!” Zeno shouts louder and knocks on the door using more force.

“You must wake up, Setia!! Can you hear me?! I want to see you!” the king shakes the inert woman to make her react.

“Azurite! Answer me, or I’ll break the door right now!!” Zeno yells.

“ _Princess_... Help, Zeno!!” Azurite screams and there is no need to ask him twice, as he has already kicked the door open and rushed to them.

“Lord, try to calm down! Tell me what happened here?” Zeno advises the king, while he is placing Setia on the bed in a position, where she could breathe easier. _Oh Gods, wherever you are, let Setia be fine, she is still sorely needed here!_

“I killed her... I strangled Setia - accidentally... I didn’t mean - I didn’t know it was -” Azurite speaks, grobing his hair and breathing intermittently.

“Azurite! It’s better that you just keep your mouth shut for now and try to calm down already! You haven't killed anyone!” Zeno shouts at him while slapping Setia's cheek lightly. _I hope you haven't broken her throat to pieces..._

“Lady Setia, can you hear me? Zeno here”, he continues trying to wake her up, until Setia suddenly starts coughing, like trying to force herself to breathe.

“Calm down - just try to breathe, everything is going to be alright soon”, Zeno speaks to Setia, glancing at the trembling Azurite, who is holding his head with both hands next to them. _He must feel awful - the fact that he doesn’t see anything, makes the situation even more horrible._

Setia finally starts to get decent breaths. Her eyes are bleeding and it doesn’t take long for them to start shedding tears, as if there was no end to them.

“Lady Setia, please try to calm down, so that your situation doesn’t get worse -” Zeno tries to calm her down, until Setia suddenly hugs him, accompanied by a flood of sobs.

Zeno hugs back with relief, hoping it will calm her down, as himself too.

“Azurite, everything is alright now”, Zeno lowers his hand on the shoulder of his pasty friend squeezing it, as the king breaks down into inconsolable crying as the shock facilitates.

“Take her away... Zeno, take her a _hell_ away from me!” the king cries out.

“Lord -” Zeno begins, but has no time to say anything else, when Setia breaks away from him.

“NO! I'm not moving anywhere from here! I will stay by your side, whether you like it or not!” Setia moves before the king's face, while she screams wildly and loudly, as much as her sore and hoarse throat let her.

“Go! You are not safe near me -”

“ _You_ told me to stay, giving no options! _You_ dragged me back to the castle, every single time! I'll stay here!” she continues, before she starts coughing.

“You will leave now, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life!!” Azurite yells back and grabs Setia by the shoulders, when she stops coughing.

“In your dreams!” Setia shouts and throws herself against the king and hugs him, without letting go.

Zeno's astonishment is great too, as he has never seen on Azurite's face the look, which he is now witnessing. He doesn’t know what to do; whether to hug back or hide from her. Zeno feels a great relief, when the king finally puts his arms around Setia’s small body. Hugging, like being afraid that she would disappear, if he lets go.

“Lord, if you excuse me, I’d try to fix your door now”, Zeno smiles and wipes the sweat from his forehead.

“Zeno - thank you, you -” the king is almost not getting words out of his mouth.

“Don’t worry, just calm down, both of you. Lady Setia, let me know immediately if you need to see a doctor”, he bows and goes to examine the door.

“Do you feel okay? Are you hurt?” Azurite asks as Setia pulls back from him a little.

“S-slightly, no longer that much. I just got scared... You're pretty strong”, Setia says caressing her sore neck.

“That almost sounds like a compliment”, the king laughs a little.

“It actually was that...” Setia says with a smile, relieved how the king seems to feel better.

“I’m sorry - I don’t know what happened... At first, I was just seeing a nightmare and suddenly I was really strangling someone - you. I just felt a mere threat around me”, he says trying to clear his head.

“It’s okay now, you didn’t do it on purpose. Nothing irreversible happened”, Setia says, as if convincing herself too.

“ _Yet_... What if I -“

“Shh, we’ve already made way too much noise for this night, you should sleep. Though even the last remains of sleep disappeared from me by now... But don’t blame yourself about it, just don’t”, she interrupts and begins to cover up the king.

Azurite grabs her by the hands as Setia stops moving and notices, that there are now bandages on both of them.

“I hope your hands will heal soon... And I really hope you understood, when I said earlier that you are not a prisoner. If you want to leave, you are free to do so. At least warn me first...” Azurite says quietly, feeling like getting words out gets more difficult word by word.

“Yes, I understood, but… There is no place for me to go anymore. My home village seems to be swept away from the map and who I was going to marry is...” Setia is silent for a moment, feeling somehow uncomfortable.

“Do _I_ understand the situation now correctly, that you would leave if there only was a place to go to?” the king asks, feeling like a sting in his chest. _Would she really leave? Is that what she still wants?_

“No! I mean -“ Setia surprises them both, how quickly she finds her answer.

“Oh, good heavens… That's what I was hoping for!” the king sighs in relief, covering his face with his hands, earnestly fearing just for a moment her response.

Setia wonders the reason of the king's relief due to her answer. _Mild mood swings, huh?_ _Just before he told me to leave, as far away from him as possible... But it's better like this._

“On your back again, mister? How do you imagine your wound will ever heal, if you just lie around like that?” Setia asks concerned.

“I can’t help it when I'm used to sleep like this. Maybe I’ll try -” he says as he tries to turn to his left side with little difficulties.

“Wait, I’ll help you - be careful. Hopefully the wound hasn’t gotten worse. We have to check it right in the morning”, Setia says.

“Uh, it’s fine. Thank you for your concern. Listen princess... What is your second demand that you forgot to mention?” Azurite asks sounding lighter, yet getting Setia to freeze still.

“It doesn’t matter. Own bed is enough - which by the way I want to show up here by tomorrow”, she says, trying to sound just as carefree as he is now.

“It was something like... That you keep your hands - _where_?” the king asks with teasing voice as Setia's face flushes red.

“Well for example just on your side for tonight”, Setia says quickly.

“The same way you did a moment ago? Or does the condition only apply to me? If I don’t remember it wrong, your own hands were around me pretty tightly. It wasn't me who rushed to hug... And just for tonight? It’s a deal - but sadly I don’t seem to be able to stop myself often very successfully -” Azurite says as he grabs Setia, who has become like muted, by her hand again without warning.

However, he does this more gently than before, now realizing that her hands are sore. Azurite slides his hand on the bracelet.

“I asked Zeno to attach two round bells to this, so I could hear your movements, because I can no longer see you. I hope it doesn't mind?” Azurite asks little more seriously.

“It doesn’t. I’ll keep it on my hand, if that’s what you want”, Setia says, just being little confused. _Although the bracelet evokes a bit of conflicting feelings in me, I understand his request._

“Thank you, princess”, Azurite says with a smile. _I only remember the sound of the bells from my dream, which eventually made me wake up - but what if I would have woken up too late? Still, she is stubbornly by my side. Even just the mere presence of her makes me feel more relaxed somehow... It’s a feeling I haven’t felt in a long time._

Azurite soon falls asleep again, while Setia sits immersed in her thoughts next to him. As Zeno gets the door fixed, Setia goes to lock it while replacing the candles with new ones and closes the bed’s curtains for two sides. Then she leans her back again on the bed, her book waiting for reading on her lap.

But Setia can’t stop thinking, how life in the castle is so much different as it used to be while she lived in the home village. How close death had come to her again. She had already thought it was all over, but then she just woke up feeling, like she couldn’t breathe, no matter how hard she tried. It was like trying to breathe under water.

However, Zeno miraculously managed to calm her down, so she was able to breathe again. Setia grabs the book and looks for the page, which she read last time.

_How did he do that? I really need to remember to thank Zeno. He would definitely deserve a pay rise..._

“Mm... Princess, what are you doing? Why don’t you sleep?” Azurite asks with sleepy voice after a while, listening to the sounds of turning pages and ringing of the bells next to him for a moment.

“Oh, I’m just reading a book, I really can’t sleep yet... This is the same you brought me from your library. In fact, I’m reading it for the second time. If I disturb your sleep, I can stop -” Setia explains.

“No, you won’t stop. Just read on, as long as you are there. A book, huh... So, you _can_ really read one? And I thought you were just trying to look smarter than you are”, Azurite grins and yawns sweetly, knowing how he managed to annoy Setia with his comment.

“I can, really. Believe it or not, I can even write”, Setia replies sourly without bothering to look up from the book anymore, feeling how irritation suddenly grows inside her. _Why the heck he wants me here, but then he says things, which just almost makes me want to leave..._

“Wow, good girl. That's right - I can't even read one book myself anymore. I should probably burn down the whole library... And now I’m just disturbing your reading, my apologies”, the king says with a bit of bitterness in his voice, making Setia to look at him now.

“Would you like me to read this to you?” she asks after a silent moment.

“Wha... Oh, well... I was still a kiddo, when someone did read to me last time a long time ago”, he replies being a little embarrassed by the suggestion.

“So what? I really like reading aloud and listening too. I used to read a lot to the children of my home village. This is a story about the Four Dragon Gods, it’s really fascinating story”, Setia explains excitedly.

“Is there romance in the story?” Azurite asks, making Setia's face glowing from the heat in an instant. _It’s funny how excited she sounds... I think I haven't heard her like that before. She seems to really like that story._

“There’s a bit of that too...” Setia replies, hiding behind the book for a moment, even though she knows Azurite can’t see her glowing face, which he could mock. _Actually, there’s a lot of that... But how does he always get this reaction happening in me?? Nngh... Why can't I stop this?!_

“Good. But what if I fall asleep in the middle of it?”

“It doesn’t matter, because you actually should be sleeping”, she says with a smile.

“But then I don’t know, how the story has proceeded. And you should sleep too, you know”, the king reminds.

“Well, I’ll just ask, what you remember from the last time. I sleep when I’m sleepy”, Setia says and tries to clear her throat to get the sound out better.

“Are you sure it won’t hurt your throat to speak that much? I mean -” Azurite mutters.

“I’m sure and if it starts to hurt, I just stop reading then. Don’t worry, really. Just say when you don’t want to listen anymore”, Setia says and pats king’s head gently.

“Alright, then go ahead and read to me”, Azurite says smiling at his thoughts. _I can listen to your voice without any problems, no matter how long, no worries._

“By the way… Thank you for protecting me - even today”, Setia almost whispers before she starts reading the book aloud from the beginning, while Azurite just listens quietly, having a relieved smile on his face and his eyes closed.

_I promise to protect you as best I can, princess._

******

The king wakes up on the next morning, with his whole body announcing that last night was tough. _I wonder if I can never get used to the fact, that even I see dreams so clearly, when I wake up, I can see nothing at all..._

He rubs his eyes, until he suddenly stops to listen to the calm breathing next to him. _Princess - she really fell asleep next to me, after reading to me pretty long time. I fell asleep in the middle of everything, as I was afraid._ _But - isn't she afraid of me? What if I will attack on her again without realizing it? Damn... I would do anything to be able to see you now..._

Azurite notices movements close to him, as Setia also tries to wake up.

“Azurite, are you awake? How are you feeling?” she asks with a sleepy voice.

“I woke up a while ago. Guess I have been in better health earlier. How are you feeling, should I call a doctor?” he asks, clearing his throat. _Why I - just want to take her close to me, but I don’t dare to do that?_

“I don’t trust him, I’m gooood... Nights, mister king”, Setia replies being half asleep.

“Of course you don’t and the princess is probably still asleep”, the king laughs at her, while Setia just mumbles something.

“Maybe I will try to sleep more as well, sweet dreams...” _Perhaps this mere torture is just karma’s laughter, for all the things I've done... I can only hope that I'll never forget her face._

******

The next time Azurite wakes up, he finds himself in bed alone. Someone may have opened the curtains of the bed and the room’s too, as it looks brighter.

“Good morning, Azurite!” Setia says from the other side of the room.

“Zeno will pick you up to have a bath soon”, she continues while brushing her hair.

“That’s great...” the king replies, feeling a little strange.

“Do you need something, a glass of water maybe? You look a little pale”, Setia asks being next to him.

“Thank you, it could do good for me”, the king admits and listens, how she hustles with the water carafe and glasses.

“Here, drink carefully”, Setia holds a glass of water on Azurite’s mouth for a moment, repeating the same thing again couple of times.

“Thank you, what would I do without you?” the king asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his palm.

“You would probably ask one of your numerous servants to give you some water. I highly recommend one who is called Zeno. I just heard a gossip, that he saved someone’s life last night. Mm-m, it's very true! That guy would definitely deserve a pay rise”, she responds hinting subtly.

“Well, if especially princess favors him, then it really should be seriously considered. You never know when you are going to need a lifeguard and he sounds to be the right guy for that job”, Azurite says with a smile.

“Good!” Setia says happily, then takes the water carafe and empty glass back to the shelf. _I hope he keeps his promise..._

Setia goes open the door when she hears couple knocks and Zeno’s good morning wishes. Adalea with a breakfast tray comes also with him into the room.

“I thought this might suit to lady Setia today”, Zeno hands out a beautiful floral scarf to her and gives her a significant look.

“Thank you”, Setia nods, understanding the message and wraps the scarf around her neck.

Meanwhile Azurite has managed to lift himself up and sits on the edge of his bed.

“Good morning, lord! It’s bath time! How is your back feeling today, did you get to sleep? You’ve at least got some great eye bags”, Zeno chats, getting only a grunt in response from the king and sets out to take him towards the bathroom.

“Setia, I brought your breakfast here. I thought you would like to eat it in peace today”, Adalea says when she is alone with Setia, placing a tray on the table while Setia is making the king’s bed.

“Thank you, it was a nice thought from you. You’re right”, she says with a smile.

“Setia... Who did that to you? Are you alright?” Adalea suddenly asks looking worried, seeing her blackened neck already before.

“This - it was my own fault really. I woke up the king when he was having a nightmare and he didn’t know, who was next to him. He acted instinctively, and he just surprised me... He wasn’t meant to do that. I just need to be more careful in the future. Next time I will wake him up with a broom or something, I promise. In the end, Zeno saved my life”, Setia explains the situation while Adalea peeks under the scarf to see her neck’s condition.

“Oh dear... I was almost to drop the tray when I saw you, even though Zeno tried to warn me in advance. So, he saved your life? It’s a wonderful thing that he exists. Azurite has been having nightmares for a while now. That boy has had hard times enough already, but no relief is seen yet to come, I guess. And now you are suffering too”, Adalea mutters.

“I’m fine, no need to worry”, Setia looks at her with a smile and Adalea pats lightly her cheek, responding to her smile.

“Strong girl! Eat now, so you won’t get thinner as you already are! I will join you for a moment before the work calls again”, she says placing the dishes on the table, while Setia sits on the other side of the table.

_My throat doesn’t hurt anymore, but it must look pretty terrible by judging Adalea’s gaze. If I can be happy about something, it’s that Azurite really can’t see it himself. I need to ask, if I made Adalea sad or something last time, when I was bathing._

After a while, as Adalea collects the dishes back on the tray, there is someone knocking at the door. When Setia inquiries about who is behind it, she gets surprised and opens the door.

“Good morning, lady Setia, Madame Adalea! I hope we aren’t bothering you. We received an order regarding the king's room”, the guard behind the door bows to them as Setia moves over from the door making room for several guards, who are stepping in with carrying a large timber load and tools.

“Where would you like to have your bed, lady Setia?” the guard asks and Setia points the part of the room, which is empty.

“Understood! This will take a while, but we’re trying to get everything done as quickly as possible”, the guard man says, bows again and leaves to perform his task.

“Well, the bathroom will probably be free to use soon, so you can get there next. Another bath this soon probably doesn't sound like a bad idea, compared to the situation?”, Adalea asks, as Setia shakes her head.

“Let’s go then, we must go through the kitchen. It might just be better to stay out of their way”, she says, opens the door and takes the tray with her, while Setia collects clean clothes from the shelf on her arms.

Suddenly Setia instinctively turns to look behind her of the guards and her gaze meets with one of them. The guard quickly turns his gaze away, blushing. As Setia smiles and bows to him kindly as a sign of leaving, she heads to the door while Adalea is already waiting on the hallway.

“What exactly did they come to do?” Adalea asks, as Setia closes the door behind them.

“Um, my bed. It was my condition, that I’ll stay in the king's room only, if I get my own bed. They seem to act immediately, when they get the order to do something”, Setia explains.

“Okay, yes of course. That's what they're here for. You agreed to stay, though Azurite, uh -”, she asks a little stammering.

“I don’t see any problem with that, as long as the king doesn’t. He doesn’t seem to be that kind of person, who asks for help very easily, no matter how badly he needs it. You just have to try to see things with his eyes”, Setia clarifies.

“You’re very open-minded, I like it”, Adalea smiles as they step out into the rose garden, walking along the path which leads to another building.

Soon they find Zeno and Azurite, who is sitting on a stone bench.

“Don’t you dare to get a fever, now when you are here outside with wet hair of yours”, Adalea scolds Azurite, like a little boy.

“I’m just resting a little, don’t worry about it. Did the guards evict you from the room? I’m sorry about that, if they did”, the king asks.

“We wanted to go out of their way, they did promise to be quick with their work”, Setia says.

Suddenly Setia steps up to Zeno and hugs him with her free hand.

“Thank you, Zeno. You saved my life. I will always remember it, remaining in debt of gratitude”, she says with a wide smile on her face.

“L-lady Setia, I just did what anyone would have done in that situation. I’m happy that you’re feeling better”, Zeno replies while hugging her back lightly.

“If you allow, we’ll be leaving now”, Setia says still smiling, then starts walking along the path again next to Adalea.

“Zeno, what the _heck_ just happened?” Azurite asks suspiciously.

“Uh, lady Setia showed her gratitude as regards last night’s incidents. With a hug, lord”, Zeno tries to clear his throat, still being surprised of the hug too.

“With _a hug_?! When you two have become so close, that she can just do like -” the king blurts out in confusion, without properly completing his question.

“I can’t really tell, lady Setia just seems to be a hugger type of person, I think...” Zeno says with a slightly nervous voice.

 _Hmph! Hugger type, huh... The princess seems to prefer Zeno more than I thought... But how much? And what is this dumb feeling?! Why does it bother me, that she enjoys being close to others? What exactly is she doing to me...? And soon her new bed is going to be ready, which is going to keep her even further away. Why did I ever agree to that condition... I haven't slept as well as I did last night for such a long time, even my back hurts._ Azurite thinks annoyed, then asking Zeno to take him back to the castle.

******

Setia returns to the room refreshed after bathing and seeing the doctor. Adalea returned to the castle earlier to deliver breakfast to Azurite, which Zeno is just giving him.

“Zeno, you can leave. The princess continues”, the king says suddenly, evicting him.

“Alright”, Zeno says, gets up from his chair and exchanges amused looks with Setia.

“Oh, I didn’t even know I was expected here”, Setia says, receiving the king’s cup of tea from Zeno.

“Lord, I’m leaving then. I'll be back later”, Zeno bows and closes the door behind him and Setia locks it.

She sits on the bench next to the bed, watching the silent king sitting on the bed, leaning to the pillows and looking as if he was thinking hard about something very unpleasant.

“Is everything alright in the kingdom?” Setia asks seeing his darkened look.

“Why wouldn't there be??” he barks rudely. _Do I sound like a total idiot, if I just go and ask about it...? But I can’t be quiet about it either for long!_

“S-sorry, that I made the mistake and asked. You just look like something is weighing on your mind. Would you like to take some tea -” Setia asks handing out his teacup to him, wondering why he is so brusque.

“Do you always hug everyone, just as you please?” Azurite asks suddenly.

“Hm? What -“ Setia freezes and just looks at him with her mouth open.

“You heard me! You hugged me last night, Zeno today, who will it be tomorrow?” the king continues throwing his heating questions.

“I hugged Zeno yesterday too”, she corrects. _Where is this coming now, is he serious?_

“H-he didn't say anything about _that_!” the king yells.

“Why should he say? And yes, I like to hug. It feels good and it’s soothing. Is there something wrong with that in your opinion?” Setia asks being very confused about the situation.

“But just like that?! Without asking anyone first!” Azurite huffs angrily.

“Well, I guess people would mention it to me, if it bothers them...”

“It bothers!”

“You?”

“Yes!”

 _Am I really having this conversation with him?!_ Setia thinks and takes a deep breath.

“So, you must not be hugged under any circumstances, the matter became very clear now. I promise to remember it from now on. Sorry for my previous mistake, it will never happen again”, Setia says trying to be calm.

“I-I didn't say that!” Azurite is trying to correct his words in distress.

“But _what_ then? You think that you can just go and _kiss_ anyone you please on mouth and who knows where, without asking anything from anyone first?! Fine -“ Setia smites with her words making him go silence and hits now over spilling cup of tea on the bedside table while getting up. _By doing that, you stole my first kiss, you big idiot!_

“Princess, where are you -“

“Drink your tea before it gets cold”, Setia commands while biting her tongue.

“It's already cold -“

“Well that’s your own damn fault!” she hisses back and leaves.

Setia only now remembers her new bed, which she had not seen yet. She throws herself on it and screams into the pillow, feeling it soothing her in some strange way.

_Give me a frickin break! Who does he imagine he is, some king?? Oh, except that's what he is... But what is this supposed to be? Why is he so nervous about what I do? As if I had broken one of his precious vases decorated with diamonds... He still behaves as if I were his property, which I’m not! But was I little too rude myself? And why do I even let his sayings go under my skin like that at all?_

Setia throws herself on her back and is now just beginning to look at the beautiful patterns on the wooden parts of her bed, the red velvet curtains and the glittering bedspread. _My condition... It's beautiful, maybe I can even get some sleep in it somehow._

She suddenly remembers, how calm Azurite had looked last night, when Setia noticed that he had fallen asleep while listening her reading. _Azurite looked like he was just an ordinary man... Like once before. What would he be like, if he wouldn’t be a tyrant king? More pleasant maybe? Or worse?_

“Do you like your new bed, princess, or is that too glamorous?” Setia wakes up from her thoughts to the voice of the king, who has got up from his bed and appeared near her bed, long wooden stick in his hand helping him.

“Azurite, what the heck are you doing?!” Setia bounces up from the bed, hurrying to him.

“Why didn't you just say you want to stretch your legs? I would have helped -“

Setia doesn’t get to say nothing more, as Azurite pulls her closer and hugs her.

“You’re right, princess. This feels good”, he says quietly while Setia cautiously hugs back.

“Y-you should be careful with your back -” she tries to warn. _Why do I feel like he stole this hug too - but somehow it doesn’t bother me?_

“And surprisingly soothing. Would you lead us to the balcony?” the king says, slowly letting go of her as if he had not heard Setia, grabs her hand and follows her to the open air.

“Wow... The rose garden looks huge viewed from here!” Setia breathes loudly as they lean on the railing, watching how the rose garden baths in the sunshine. _I can't believe Azurite can't see this beautiful view anymore... Did he appreciate it when he saw it?_

“It’s grown wildly over the years, my mother planted the first roses. I have earnestly tried to keep it as thriving as it was in her lifetime”, the king clarifies.

“You’ve done it really well”, Setia says enchanted, Azurite hearing a smile in her voice.

“Thank you, it’s comforting to hear”, Azurite replies with a smile.

“It’s been a long time since my mother - she died when she got my little sister, who also died on that fatal night. Ruby Rosie was supposed to be her name, as my mother’s favorite flowers were ruby red roses. I was so much looking forward to be her big brother; how I would make sure, that the little princess was always safe and how I would teach her everything I knew”, he continues.

Setia doesn’t know if she should say something, or just listen, ending up with the latter option.

“It didn’t take a long time, when grief took everything from my father, eventually his life too. All that was left was me, when I was five years old”, says the king.

“I'm sorry for what happened to your family. It’s just wrong, how you’ve had to experience such terrible things at a very young age”, Setia says quietly. _How I can be this sad for him, while he has taken so many lives himself so easily? I really don’t know..._

“It’s alright, princess. I’m fine by now. I remember very few things from my childhood. Just glimpses from here and there. Our family has always been somehow besieged by misfortune. That’s how it feels at least”, he says as trying to comfort her.

 _Is that the reason why he became one who only takes, when he has lost so much? However, why is it so hard for me to believe he is like that, even though he speaks for it himself too?_ Setia ponders, looking at Azurite.

“You don’t have to look at me with pity in your pretty eyes, as long as I just wanted to tell you this”, Azurite states with a half-smile on his lips, causing Setia to blush and look elsewhere.

“I-I wasn’t -”

“You'll find a dagger between your mattresses, can you use it?” Azurite suddenly asks after getting closer to Setia, lowering his voice as he speaks in her direction.

“A dagger? I can, as much as my father had time to teach me. From time to time bandits found our home village and it was good to know how to defend yourself, when it happened”, Setia replies in a bit of confusion about the change of topic.

“Good. I deeply hope you don’t have to use it. But it's not always so safe here, as you know. I just wish you were safe”, Azurite says with a smile as Setia looks at him.

“Maybe I need to practice a little more, could maybe Zeno teach me?” Setia asks, causing Azurite to freeze for a moment.

“I believe so. I will inquire about that, when he returns”, Azurite says. _Oh right, I can't even do that, damn it... Why I was even thinking I could be the one, stupid..._

“Listen - I’m sorry, I guess I spoke to you a little unnecessarily disrespectfully just now -” Setia starts.

“Forget it. After all, it’s me who is still trying to keep you like tied down, what I really don’t even want to do... I don’t even know, why I'm in a bad mood like this all the time”, the king admits.

“Too much stress maybe? Would you like me to get some new tea for you?” Setia asks.

“Would you do that? If it's not too much trouble...” the king replies in surprise. _She was so angry earlier, that I didn’t have the courage to ask for it..._

“It’s not. I’ll help you to find your bed”, she replies with a smile and walks with him.

“Hey, take your “gift” with you, just in case”, Azurite reminds as he sits on the edge of his bed.

“Okay”, Setia replies as she peeks between the mattress of her bed and really finds a shiny, once or never used dagger. _I haven't had to deal with thing like this before for real yet..._

Setia squats at the wooden chest, which was given as a place where to keep her clothes and belongings. She finds what she was looking for, a leather ribbon. She threads the ribbon through sheath’s loop, then ties it tightly around on her waist. Setia swings her cloak over her shoulders and opens the door but turns to look at Azurite.

“I’ll be back soon”, she says to him.

“You better would”, the king replies with a laugh, hearing Setia locking the door.

_Am I that prisoner now? Is this how this will continue until my very end? Like a bird, in its black cage... It feels crazy to stay behind a locked door, but I guess the worse situation demands it. In moments like this I miss Kita's company, that glutton... If Setia wouldn’t be here, what would I do? I don’t even remember properly, what I did before I brought her here. I was pretty bored, alone, I think... Why did I tell her about my family? Why did she stay? I was already letting her go, but she... How do I keep her safe in a place like this? In this wicked state of mine? It's just too quiet here, I don’t want to listen to my own thoughts anymore..._

******

Later in the evening Setia returns to the room, after practicing few hours to use a dagger properly with Zeno.

“Phew, hopefully I didn’t seem to be just a beginner with a dagger. At least I have a feeling that I was learning something today. You are a good teacher!” Setia says and bows, as Zeno opens the door for her.

“You did a really good job! Let's continue tomorrow at the same time, if only it suits to the lord. Good night, lady Setia”, Zeno bows and locks the door as he leaves.

Setia sneaks towards her bed, but as she passes Azurite's bed, she quickly peeks behind a closed curtain noticing, that he is sleeping. She is laying down her candelabra, until she slaps her hand to her mouth, so that she wouldn’t shriek out loud. The bedside table is decorated with a large bouquet of ruby red roses in a vase. Setia is immediately forced to smell them, the smell being intoxicating.

“Oh, good heavens, how beautiful those are! And the smell is amazing!” she whispers as quietly as she can. _Are they really for me??_

She kicks shoes off her feet quickly under the bed and decides to change nightdress on. She goes behind the partition, because nevertheless Azurite can't see her and the room is huge, Setia is somehow feeling shy to share a room with the king. Then she sits down on the edge of the bed, staring at the roses little being afraid, as if those would suddenly disappear.

She glances around to see, if there might be more of them in the room but sees no other bouquet anywhere. She sits thinking for a moment, just listening her beating heart. Until she grabs a candelabra and a book from the table with her, then sneaks next to the bed of the king.

“Azurite, are you awake?” she whispers when she’s parting one of the bed’s curtain little bit, surprising him.

“I’m, is something wrong? You have been very quiet there”, the king asks immediately. _I kind of heard the sound of her bells next to me, but I thought I was just imagining things..._

“Everything is fine. I thought you were sleeping, so I didn’t want to disturb you. I was just wondering - would you like me to read to you again for a moment?” Setia asks.

“Sure, if you want. I have started to like of that story too”, he answers being a little surprised and moves to find a better position.

“Good!” Setia says, puts the candelabra on the bedside table, opens the curtain more and climbs on the bed next to him.

“How did the dagger training with Zeno go? Was there any progress?” Azurite asks still being a little surprised about the fact, that Setia appeared in his bed, even she now has one as her own too. _She just came to read to you, don’t get any funny ideas about it..._

“Very well actually! Zeno really is a great teacher. We would like to continue at the same time tomorrow, unless you had something else in mind for him to do? Now I mostly had to practice with my left hand, while the right one is still little bit sore. When I met the doctor this morning, he said it will heal on due time. I think it's nice to get to know Zeno too better, while practicing. I was curious and I asked, why he is so good at reassuring people in situations, where it’s not so easy to stay calm. He told me about his sister, who lives in the city. That she got often panic attacks when she was younger and only Zeno managed to calm her down at those times. Pretty amazing, right?” she chats.

“Yeah... I know that about Zeno and his sister, she visits here every now and then. I guess I don't have anything special for him tomorrow, so do your best then too...” Azurite replies, wondering why he suddenly feels somehow like an outsider. _Ugh, that's just a good thing! I can’t teach her myself and the more she learns to use that dagger, the more safe she will be. But why the hell I’m still feeling gloomy, even though she just sneaked next to me probably in her nightdress with a book, in the middle of the night?? What’s wrong with me?!_

“Alright! I’ll definitely try to do my best and learn”, she says resolutely, then opens the book and tries to find her bookmark.

“By the way, did you find anything from your bedside table?” the king asks, smiling mysteriously.

“Y-yes, I just wasn’t sure to who those were and who brought the roses - _you_?” Setia asks, feeling how her body suddenly gets hot.

“That’s right, I hope you like them”, Azurite says feeling satisfied by the fact, that he managed to surprise her.

“I like, very much... But how did you dared to cut those from the garden?” She asks little worried. _Those really are for me! Eeeks! But why...?_

“Those have to be thinned out every now and then, and I just thought those would fit well here. At least you seemed to appreciate roses earlier. And you don’t have to take care of those, Adalea promised to do that”, Azurite says.

“Yes, they are really beautiful! Okay, thank you...” Setia says blushing. _I have never got flowers from any men, even such stunning ones as those... And knowing important story behind those._

“Mm... What is the last thing you remember to happen in the story?” Setia asks quickly being little bit nervous and still riffles through the book’s chapters, even though she has already found the place, that her bookmark remembers.

“Hmm, they were just leaving the Clan of Winds behind”, the king remembers.

“A-ha, I guess I found the page... Now, you should just rest”, Setia says and begins.

After reading for a while Setia glances at the king, thinking that he has fallen asleep. She closes the book and puts it on the bedside table to wait for the next time. She glances at the king again and now realizes, as his hands are resting on his stomach, that there’s several bandages on his fingers.

_It cannot be... Those wounds in his hands - seems just like made by thorns of roses! Did he cut those roses by himself?! Why didn't he ask anyone for help with those? He seems so tired, I guess I should let him sleep now. It’s time to test my bed..._

“Let's continue later. Good ni -” Setia says quietly before she tries to leave, but the king stops her intentions.

“Setia, stay in my bed”, Azurite suddenly says with a low voice.

“Eh? I-I think it's better for us to sleep in our own beds... You're still a convalescent and -“ Setia tries to explain as her heart starts beating faster.

With just one move Azurite takes her under him.

“Azu -” Setia is unable to move or speak for a moment, while Azurite’s face almost touches her own, both feeling each other’s warm breathing.

“I’m sorry -” the king quickly gets up and moves away from Setia. _What the hell I’m doing?! Retreat from her, damn it!_

“S-sleep well”, Setia says and gets up quickly from the bed, closes the bed’s curtain and hurries to her own bed.

Setia puts the candelabra next to the roses, noticing that her hands are shaking badly. She breathes in the sweet scent of roses, hoping that it would calm her down, but either that doesn’t help her to calm. She closes the bed’s curtains from two sides and sits on the edge of the bed. Setia can’t help it, but her gaze involuntarily goes up to the other bed.

Suddenly she raises her feet up, blows out the candles and closes the last curtain. She goes under the soft cover and stares at the ceiling in the dark. She remembers how she felt being so close to Azurite and hides her red burning face with her hands.

_What just happened...? Was it a mistake to just go to him like that after all...? Did he try to kiss me again, or what was it? I can't sleep next to him, I just can't. Even if I want to... Wait, why the hell would I want to sleep next to him?? But this feeling - why would I want him to have just completed, what he started to do? What he said - it wasn’t an order, it was a wish... It feels like I'm going crazy while I’m near him..._

Setia tries so hard to get some sleep, but soon realizes that she can’t help, but think of Azurite. On the other side of the room, the king can’t sleep either when his thoughts are going too wild roads right now. He would stare at the ceiling if he could see it. He would take the princess to the balcony to watch the starry sky, if he just could see those. He would have told her much more with his eyes, if he only could.

_If only I could see... Dammit! I kissed Setia before only because, I selfishly wanted to do so. I wanted to do it now too, but I couldn’t. And the reason for that wasn’t that I’d be afraid of her hitting me once again with her little fist. For the first time it just felt forbidden to touch her at all, without her permission. I haven’t made such a direct gesture to anyone before. I don’t know, why I did like that with her even from the beginning. I'm just attacking like - I would own her..._

_And she really doesn't like it. Of me. Ugh... After all she’s heard about me and how I’ve treated her, I really don’t wonder why she doesn’t like me._ _It says a lot, how she just wanted to get as far away as possible from me just by now... Why did I say out loud something so stupid?? Although she was the one who first sneaked next to me. Why does she make me feel so vulnerable? I haven’t cared before what anyone thinks of me. I have to swear to her, that I won’t do things like that anymore, or she’ll never read to me again. And I can’t afford to lose that only moment, I didn't even dare wait for to happen again._

_Roses... That’s a good thing, if I did cheer her up with those even just a little, after hearing my depressing story. Setia’s wounds have not healed yet, and I don’t know how long - months or years - it will take time to heal those. But I would like to be seeing that moment, when those are no longer shading her. Seeing, hah... It’s better if the blind king would just stop over thinking now and tries to sleep. But is the princess asleep? Or did I shock her so much, that she has in this complete silence escaped from the balcony using the sheets... Whatever the case is, I must not stop her anymore, even I would want to._

**...To be continued...**


End file.
